The Signless
by Chaos Akatsuki 22
Summary: Every tale begins somewhere. And the greatest tales all meet at one point. No tale is more captivating and memorable, than the tale of The Signless. -All rights goto Andrew Hussie, this is my own take on the tale of the Signless-
1. Chapter 1

_So small. How did you come to be here little grub? No lusus?_

_Your bleeding. Why are-? Your blood. Its bright red._

_So thats it. Come here, I won't hurt you. Your a mutant. No lusus would accept you._

_Your scared arn't you? Well, there is no need to be. I'll be your guardian._

_Let us get out of here young one. The Mother Grub will be pissed for my actions. And there is no telling what the highbloods will think, or the Empress._

_But, we will find a life._

_We will. And you will be in society._

* * *

_A name. You must have a name. But what will it be?_

_Oh, not so fast, eat more slowly little one. You will vomit again if you don't._

_There, thats better. That cacass isn't going anywere._

_You don't have an ancestor, so we must think up a good name. Megido? No, it wouldn't work. Neftos? No, no, no. Vantas?_

_Ohh! You like that one do you? Well, your name will be Vantas. Vantas the Signless. I must say, it has a ring to it, haha._

* * *

**_I brought food!_**

_Oh, thank you Vantas. My you have grown, little one._

**_Yeah, yeah._**

_Are you planning on going to see that show in that town?_

**_I might spare some time for it._**

_I'll go with you then._

**_But what about your blood?_**

_They won't know. Our secrets are safe. Now put on your cloak._

**_Okay._**

* * *

_Why? *sob* Why must I watch this?_

**_QUIET SLAVE!_**

_AWWW! Please, stop._

**_SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!_**

* * *

**_You have forced a MOTHER to watch her son DIE!_**

* * *

All great storys start somewhere. Ther raidings of Marquise Spinneret Mindfang and Dualscar. The tyranny of The Grand Highblood. The trials and hunts of Redglare. But none are more moving and memorable, than the story of the Signless, the Psiioniic, the Disciple and the Dolorosa. All great storys met up here.

This is their tale. This is their lifes, failures, achievments, and end. This is the tale of The Signless.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Journey Begins**

* * *

Vantas threw on his cloak.

"Are you sure about this Vantas?"the Dolorosa asked.

Vantas nodded."We've hidden for all our lives. I want to see what we were hiding from."

She smiled."Well, I can't stop you."

"Good-bye mother,"Vantas said, leaving the hive.

Those two words were the last of his old life. Now began his journey.

* * *

A fight had broken our between two of the low-bloods. They were fighting over a bit of meat.

Trolls were gathering to see the fight. Vantas was with them.

Then, two high bloods broke up the fight. One was an obvious blue blood, and the other was a Subjugulator.

"What is this now?"the Subjugulator asked.

"It looks like a fight high-one."

"I can see. Who started this one?"

The two low-bloods had separated and were knelling before them.

"Him my lord,"replied the rust blood. He was a weak old man who looked like he was about to die anytime soon.

"Only because he took the food I had bought,"replied a younger rust blood."I worked hard for the money to buy it, and he thought he deserved it more."

The two began throwing the complaints back and forth. Eventually the high blood stopped them.

"I see. The way I hear it, it was an honest fight, ever so slightly."He looked at the younger troll."Kid,"he said to him,"take your pick of what you want to keep, your left hand, or your right?"

"Left my lord,"the troll said, going pale.

He nodded."Take his right hand,"he told the blue blood.

The troll took a knife and struck at the right wrist. a wale of pain left the trolls mouth.

"Someone bind that stump up and keep it from being infected!"he shouted at the crowd.

One of the trolls, a female with bronze blood, helped the troll away.

"And you,"the high blood said, turning to the old man."You are an old man. You serve no use any more. Take you pick, hanging, beheading, or a slit throat?"

"Please my lord, have mercy,"he begged.

"Enough!"came a shout from the crowd.

Vantas walked in between the highbloods and the rust blood.

"What makes your sour purple blood,"he said to the Subjugulator,"or your putrid blue blood,"he said to the other highblood,"so much better than mine or his?"he asked, gestering to the old troll.

The blue blood looked annoyed."How dare you insult the holiest of-"

"Indeed,"the highblood said, stopping the blueblood."Enlighten me, what color might that be?"

Vantas looked annoyed as well.

"You take pity on a rust blood,"the troll stated."Your blood must a more disgusting hue. What is worse than rust Zahhak?"

"I do not know my lord,"the blueblood replied.

"My blood doesn't matter,"Vantas replied.

Someone grabbed Vantas from behind. Another highblood.

"What say you see for yourself captain?"he asked.

The captain smiled."Hold him still."He swung a punch at Vantas.

Vantas held his head down to hide the bruise that was forming. He knew that one more punch would show his blood to everyone in the crowd.

"You can do more than that captain!"jeered the other highblood.

"Just getting WaRmEd Up MoThErFuKeR!"he swung.

Vantas ducked, and the swing hit the other highblood.

"Fuck, you got in the motherfucking way,"the captain compained.

"My lord, your bleeding. Do you want to pursue the infidel?"the blue blood asked.

"Fuck him,"the purpleblood stated."We have a rust blood to kill."

Vantas pushed his way through the crowd.

"Wait stranger-"one of the trolls in the crowd said as Vantas walked by.

* * *

"Stranger?"came a voice.

"Stranger!"someone yelled.

"You there?"someone asked, walking in.

"Don't look!"Vantas stated.

"Are you crazy or something?"he asked."Do you have a death wish as to challenge two highbloods and a blueblood?"He stopped."You have no sign."

He noticed the blood."Red blood?"

Vantas grunted."So what? Blood color means nothing."

"Why would you risk you life?"he asked.

"Its not right. How they segregate and demean us just because of our blood color."He looked into the other troll's eyes."Your a psiioniic?"

The Psiioniic nodded.

"You of all people must know the slavery they force on us."

_Work you psiioniic dogs! No slacking or I'll have your heads!_

The Psiioniic sighed."We all have a place stranger. Thank you for reminding me of mine. Sorry for following you."He turned to leave.

"Wait,"Vantas said, standing."I'm sorry. But you must know where I stand with this. You could help me. You could be an equal."

The Psiioniic laughed a bit."Equal? With the highbloods?"he laughed harder.

He put a hand on Vantas' shoulder."I wondered if you were mad, and indeed you are. Only a madman would think the highbloods would allow equals."

"You don't believe me?"he asked.

Psiioniic sighed."Its not possible."

"Well, if you think like that,"Vantas replied.

"The hemoscale has been followed for countless generations. Its a part of nature. One brash troll with red blood will change nothing. It is nature."

"If it is nature, why do you ache for freedom Psiioniic?"Vantas asked.

He just looked at him.

"You are not alone. Many wish to be free of this disguising blood hierarchy. We are not alone. Others will join. We can be free, but only if you believe. Not a second sooner."

For a moment the Psiioniic saw what Vantas saw. A world were trolls knew brotherhood, not by blood, but by friendship.

He laughed."Well you are mad, but you have passion and a dream."He sighed."What do you want me to do?"

Vantas held out his hand."I want you to trust me."

The Psiioniic smiled."Lead the way my friend."He took Vantas' hand.

"We are embarking on a long and treacherous road my friend,"he told him, letting go, and walking back into the hut."But we will not be alone, and we will not give in. I- We will see to it that all trolls will know brotherhood and friendship unlike any before. One day, you, I, and everyone else, will be free to decide our own futures, our own destinies, and our own lives. One day, we will all be free."

"Its a mad dream, but I want to see this world. What is your name?"the Psiioniic asked.

"Vantas,"he replied."And you?"

"The only name I have ever known is Psiioniic. I have never had any other name."

"Then we must go Psiioniic. That purple blooded troll will not have forgotten me, nor will he any time soon."

He nodded, and followed Vantas out of the hut.

To the end, he never knew why he followed, but he followed, and never regretted it.

* * *

**Well, there you go, took a bit of work and trudging through writer's block to finish, but its done :D**

**The next chapter will be focusing around the growing following, however slow. You even get your first glimpse at the Disciple.**

**Keep an eye out for the next part. TY for reading, leave a review with any suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Change**

* * *

Vantas and the Psiioniic had now been traveling for over a year, spreading the word of change.

So far, not many held to these words. So few were brave enough to join him that the highbloods didn't even bother to stop them.

Trolls came and listened to Vantas preach. They listened to every word, but never raised with him.

But Vantas never gave in, he would continue his journey, going so far as to preach to some of the seadwellers, which, admitably was a dumb idea, but he had to.

One of his preachings caugh a certain troll's attention.

A little olive blooded female.

* * *

Leijon listened and though that this troll was mad. What fool would challenge the highbloods so?

After his sermon, she went on her way.

She grabbed something to eat, but didn't have any money left.

"Do you have any money?"the vendor asked, annoyed.

"I'll pay for it,"came a deep voice as someone walked up.

The vendor nodded."Yes Lord Darkleer."

The troll was noticeably blueblooded. He was covered in dense muscle and wore black and blue clothes with black shades. His hair was long and well kept.

"Thank you my lord,"Leijon said with a bow.

"No need to thank me. How ever lowblood, I don't think a troll should starve, and you are to skinny for your own good."

She bowed again, and went to eat her food.

Over the next couple weeks, Leijon noticed that someone was following her, but she never saw who.

She just ignored it, and worked hard to get her money back up.

* * *

Vantas had a crowd forming around him today. They seemed to be listening more thn ever.

"This hierarchy is unfair! Your blood does not define who you are. Some of you have yellow blood. Some of you rust blood. Others may have green or bronze. Maybe some of you listening have blue blood. No one here is better thanany other. We are all trolls."

They listened. He just wondered if they would follow.

"We don't need to bow to some fish. You are stronger than her. She is nothing with out her people. We can rise, and make them realize we are their equals!"

Silence was all there was when he finished speaking.

Then, a faint clapping formed in the back of the crowd.

The crowd parted for a lone troll. She wore a green and black suit.

The crowd followed her example.

Vantas looked to his friend.

"We might win the people yet my friend."

He smiled."Well, you have a dream, however mad. And plenty of trolls don't like the higher bloods holding their power."

"Lets rest before we have to leave. We have along road ahead of us Psiioniic."

He nodded, and followed Vantas to nearby hut.

* * *

Leijon followed the strange man who had given his sermon.

The two walked into a small hut.

She walked up to the door.

"Hello?"she asked, knocking on the door.

The door opened up. Standing there was the man who had given the sermon.

"What is it you seek miss?"he asked.

She raised an eyebrow."Do you mind if I come in and ask you a few questions?"

"Not at all. Anything to help free the trolls."

She walked into the hut.

* * *

"Are you so mad as to insult the highbloods and declare rebellion so blatently?"

"You know, I asked him the same question,"the Psiioniic replied.

"I might be mad, just as my friend here believes, but I hold true to it that all trolls deserve to be free."

She just shoke her head."You will get yourself killed keep saying stuff like that."

"If it can free us from this disgusting segregation, then so be it."

The Psiioniic smiled."Don't get yourself killed just yet."

Vantas smiled."Whatever the cost, I am willing to pay it. This slavery they force on us is horrid. We all deserve to decide our own paths in life. We shouldn't be forced to do anything."

"And what if you fail in this?"Leijon asked.

"Then I die. With it, my message will either die, or live on. I'm hoping for the latter."

Leijon was silent."The highbloods will hunt you down."

"And?"Vantas asked.

"You will have no peace."

"There is no peace as it is."

"You will fail!"she shouted."Do you have a death wish as to push your luck with highbloods and sea dwellers?"

Vantas laughed."Young one, I only want trolls to be united in brotherhood. I want to see trolls of all blood colors being equal."

Leijon saw the look in his eyes. She was caught for a second, then began to laugh."You are mad."

"I told him the same thing, and I still followed him,"the Psiioniic stated.

Leijon calmed down."Well, you have a dream, that much can be said."She looked down to her feet."I have always wondered what equality would be like."

"Then come with us,"Vantas offered.

She looked up to see his hand held out.

"It isn't fun to be alone. And three people is better than two."

She smiled."Your a fool. But I will follow."She grabbed his hand."Whatever awaits, I'll follow."

"Whatever stands in our way,"the Psiioniic added,"we will overcome."

"Whatever happens, we will take it, and persevere,"Vantas finished.

* * *

Leijon gathered some food for the journey awaiting her.

She was going back to the hut, when she fell over.

She got up, and gathered together her food.

She looked over to see someone picking up some of her food for her.

"Oh, hello my lord,"Leijon said, standing up.

The blue blood looked at her."No need to be so formal miss. I'm just helping you gather your food."

"Thank you,"she said, bowing.

He nodded, handing her the food."You going somewhere?"

She nodded."I'm going on a little journey to find out more about Alternia."

He nodded."This is a lot of food for one person."

"Well, I'm not going alone."

He nodded and smiled."Well, have a good journey."

She nodded."Thank you for all the help you have given me my lord."

"Darkleer,"he replied.

"I'm sorry,"Leijon replied.

"My name is Darkleer. No need to call me 'my lord.'"

"Well then, thank Mr. Darkleer."

He nodded."You are welcome miss Leijon."

He walked off.

For a blue blood, he sure was nice.

* * *

That day, the group of three set off. But they were going to the place where Vantas' journey began. He had promised to return, and it was about time he fulfilled that promise. His guardian waited.

Along the way, Leijon began to learn from Vantas, and soon became his disciple. The bond grew over the years to more than teacher and student.

The following of the Signless would soon grow more and more. The highbloods though, still thought little of him, and didn't bother to deal with him.

* * *

**Well, it took a bit, but here you go. the next chapter will be the introduction of the Dolorosa into the group.**

**TY for reading, and keep an eye out for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**

**leave a review if you anything you think I should do to improve the story.**


End file.
